Screw The Total Divas
by Smart Mark
Summary: Chris Young feels sick to his stomach every time he sees the Total Divas. A week before his contract with WWE runs out he decides to speak his mind. That triggers a series of events that turn his life upside down. With the help of The Shield and AJ Lee can he get rid of the nuisance that is the Total Divas. (TNA STOLE MY FRICKIN IDEA! MENAGERIE!)
1. Last Night In WWE

"And your winners Eva Marie, The Funkadactyls, and The Bella Twins!" Lillian Garcia announced as the cast of Total Divas raised their hands in victory. As usual the crowd had no reaction. One superstar in the back had enough of this crap and decided to do something about it. All of a sudden "Rawkfist" by Thousand Foot Krutch blasted out of the speakers and out came Chris Young.

"Now, before I talk about what I was going to talk about in the first place, let me let you guys in on a little secret. In 7 days my contract with WWE will expire and I'll be gone. You know why I'm not going to renew my contract? Because of crappy wrestling, and I use that term loosely, like this. I'm leaving because I have been here, not even four years, I'm 27 and WWE is already a place where if you look good you can get in, even if you have no passion for this at all or if you couldn't wrestle your way out of a paper bag. Let me give you some examples of people who actually give a damn about this buisness, like me. Tyson Kidd. CM Punk said it himself. The guy is a workhorse, yet he is regulated to sporadic appearances on NXT while a 34 year old man with a frickin green sock on his hand gets more screen time.

AJ Lee and Paige. Two divas who have actually worked for what they have. You can even throw in Emma. Great talent, in her match for the NXT Women's Championship against Paige she executed one of the best damn sit-out powerbombs I have ever seen in my life. It just gets me so mad when I see talentless hacks like you on top of a division nobody cares about anymore.

I mean don't get me wrong, Naomi you're athletic and one of the few divas that can actually wrestle. Cameron, remember when Brodus said that you suck? Yeah, he was right. Now on to The Bella Twins. I don't even no where to start with you two. You can't wrestle at all, you rely on your good looks, and to top it all off you kept Maria Kanellis from returning.

What the hell man? I mean seriously, when you were fired, you know what I did? I did a frickin Irish jig and started to sing the the theme song to Happy Days. Couldn't we have gotten Shelton Benjamin or John Morrison back instead of you? And now we come to miss "I came here to make a name for myself" Eva Marie. Who are you? Seriously, even Jerry Lawler couldn't remember who you were. We all know that you're only here so you can be on television. You couldn't wrestle to save your life. Also Ginger Mahal? You might have ruined Jinder's career,and forever made him a joke in this business, but you don't care.

You shouldn't be here. You're a disgrace to this business. Whenever you come out to make an appearance or to perform I die a little inside. WWE, I'm sorry but really? Kaitlyn and AJ had the best fued since the one between Trish Stratus and Lita last year and this year she's not even in the company anymore while AJ didn't defend her belt against anyone except for the Total Divas when she was still champion. That freakin' show is a cancer to this company and I hope we find a cure soon. Oh, and sorry Punk, but I'm gonna steal something from you. Pipe Bomb, bitches!" Chris left the stage while the divas in the ring were in shock. Chris Young just buried them.

They went straight to the office. "Did you see what just happened out there?!" Nikki asked outraged. "Why didn't you cut the microphone off? That douche just freaking embarrassed us out there!" Brie yelled. "Mr. Young will be punished for his actions. Next week he will fight Damien Sandow and Bo Dallas in a two on one handicap match. Now ladies, get out of my office before I fire you." said Stephanie.

Later, in The Shield's locker room.

"Wait, so you speak your mind and now, on your last night in the company you have to compete in a two on one handicap match against You're Welcome and Don't Stop Bo-lieving? That is total bullshit." said Dean Ambrose. "Yeah, but I'm leaving anyway so it doesn't matter." Chris responded. "Well, don't worry about it. You know we got your back." Seth Rollins promised. Chris and all three members of The Shield were as close as friends could get. They even offered him to join the faction, but Chris respectfully denied. He didn't want to hold them back since he's never really been on good terms with The Authority and he's been able to put up with their shenanigans, but the creation of this reality show was the straw that broke the camel's back. "Guys seriously though, remember what I told you." Chris warned. "Oh, we'll remember." Roman Reigns assured. "There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself." They all said simultaneously.

The next week.

It was the last Monday Night Raw that Chris would ever be apart of. His match was the main event and before he went through the curtain, down the hallway the entire WWE roster, including the NXT superstars were in a line. They all gave him a round of applause.

At the end of the line there was all three members of The Shield along with AJ Lee. "Go get em bro" Dean said. "Thanks, man." AJ gave him a kiss on the cheek. After that show of respect from the roster Chris made his way to the ring.

Bo and Damien were already in the ring. As Chris slid into the ring they attacked before he even got to his feet. The referee rang the bell and the contest was underway. Damien irish whipped him into the turnbuckle and then charged toward him with the intention of clotheslining him, however Chris sidestepped Damien and proceeded to superkick him in the face. Bo then attempted the same thing, but received two knees in the mouth for his troubles. Chris then picked him up and hit him with a rolling elbow strike in tribute to his mentor Chris Hero. Damien, who gained back his composure after that superkick then hit Chris from behind. He went for his Cross-Armed Neckbreaker, but Chris reversed it and hit the Reverse Death Valley Driver he called the "Life Span Shortener". He pinned Damien one, two, three. Chris won his last match in WWE.

He jumped into the crowd in celebration. After celebrating he grabbed a microphone from Lilian and said his farewell to the WWE universe. "You know, the last 3 and a half years of my life have been insane. I was Intercontinental Champion, I was one half of the tag team champions with Seth Rollins and I won the despicable me award at the slammy awards for running over Big E's car with a monster truck. Sorry big man. Yep, I've had quite the career here, but alas things don't last forever." Chris was starting to cry a little bit. "All I wanna say is whether you cheered me or you booed me, which was a lot, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be known as the insane asshole you know and hate today. Thank you." The crowd cheered after the speech. They chanted "Thank You Chris".

However, just as he was about to leave the ring, the lights in the arena went off. When they turned back on Chris was getting beat down by Curtis Axel and Ryback. The Bella Twins were outside the ring taunting Chris while he was getting decimated. Right before Ryback was about to pick him up for Shell Shocked out through the speakers blasted... Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield. The Shield ran out to help their fallen friend.

Ryback and Curtis and booked it through the crowd. AJ Lee then came out to check on Chris along with The Shield. They tried to help him get up off of the floor and back to his locker room, but he collapsed on the way there. The crowd was stunned to the point of absolute silence.


	2. Man With A Plan

"Uhh, where the hell am I? Ow, my fucking stomach!"

After passing out Roman had to carry him all the way to Dr. Amann and after that had to carry him to the hospital. Roman stayed at the hospital with him. Dean, Seth, and AJ got there eventually. Chris' outburst woke up the former Divas Champion.

"Hey Chris, you're awake. Guys wake up."All three members of The Shield slowly, but surely woke up.

"Hey there sleeping beauty. I wish you would've woken up when I was carrying your ass across the whole state of Michigan." Roman said annoyed.

"Dude, It's not my fault that Ryback and Curtis freakin decimated me and beat me to a pulp." Chris reasoned.

"Yeah it is. I could've taken on those two jabronis by myself without a sweat." Roman bragged.

"You and what army?" Chris challenged.

Roman raised his fists up to his face. "Righty and Lefty, that's who, and I'm about to use them on you if you don't shut up." He threatened.

AJ shielded Chris. "Whoa, big man. In case you haven't noticed Chris is in a fucking hospital bed. Why can't you two ever get along?"

Roman and Chris looked at each other.

"We do get along. Like when we went to town on that cute little ass of yours." AJ was speechless.

Remember when I said that Chris and The Shield were as close as friends could possibly get? Well, Roman and Chris are so close that they shared the same girl once.

"Alright, what did the doctor say about my injuries?" asked Chris. Seth spoke up. "He said that you have three cracked ribs and a minor concussion. You should be fully healed in about two to four months."

Everyone was silent for a long period of time until Chris laughed maniacally.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"I was just going to leave peacefully, but those Total Bitches had to get in my business. Guys, I think it's time that Psycho Nate comes back".

Now, let me tell you who or what the hell Psycho Nate is. It all started in Chris' second year in WWE. He was getting bullied by Miz and Morrison. After a while he snapped. He started wearing this rubber mask with the face of a disfigured clown. For months he terrorized Miz and Morrison until he got bored. He then, for the next 2 years targeted the rest of the roster. Some people say that if it wasn't for AJ calming him down he probably would've gone after the then WWE Champion CM Punk. Also, as to how she calmed him down, let's just say that she gave him some "AJ Treatment". That wasn't Chris, that was a deranged monster. The very thought of it coming back scared even The Shield.

"Are you sure man, I mean once you you turn back to that you might never go back to who you were. Also, you're not even with the company anymore. How in the world are you going to pull this off?" Dean warned.

"I'm going to need all four of you to help me. I'm also going to recruit some rookies from NXT to help me. Just trust me."

For the next four months Chris put together his master plan.

He had AJ band together a group of divas on the main roster and NXT roster. AJ had to trick Bayley into joining by saying Natalya didn't like her anymore. She felt bad, but it was all for the greater good. She even got Paige to join, with some " AJ Methods".

He had The Shield take out The Usos, Daniel Bryan, and John Cena because he thought that they were all threats to his plan.

Finally, he went down to NXT to recruit some rookies. Corey Graves was for some reason very enthusiastic about joining.

"Why are you so happy about this?" Chris asked curiously.

"I asked Eva Marie on a date and the bitch turned me down and slapped me in the face. I mean, the slap didn't hurt that much, but I was still offended by the fact that she tried to hurt me." Corey explained.

"That's an interesting reason to join." Chris replied.

Once the set up for the plan was complete, all they had to do was wait for the right moment to strike.

The next Raw.

"And you're winners Eva Marie, The Funkadactyls, The Bella Twins, and Natalya."

Lillian Garcia once again announced The Total Divas as winners in another pointless 6-Man Tag Team Match that served no purpose at all. The crowd was completely out of it again. However, this time it was different. As they posed a face showed up on the titantron.

"Hey, Total Bitches! I know you payed off Axel and Ryback to beat me up. They left me in a hospital bed for a number of weeks and as I was sitting in that hospital I got to thinking. I've gone soft. I'm no longer the psychotic son of a bitch that ran over Big E's car. I'm no longer the psychotic son of a bitch that left Zack Ryder and Santino Marella in a pool of their own blood after grinding a barbed wire baseball bat across their faces. I think it's time that you have a nice reunion with Nate."

Chris put the rubber mask on and the crowd cheered like there lives depended on it.

"I'm not going to hurt you. But I can't say the same for these two."

All of a sudden the lights went out just like that fateful night in Detroit, only it wasn't Rybaxel. This time it was Paige and AJ decked out in clown masks just like Nate's. They were holding baseball bats. AJ and Paige first struck Naomi with two shots to her back. The rest of her so called friends said fuck this and left. Naomi was now at their mercy. Paige first hit Naomi with the Paige Turner. After that AJ put her unconscious body into the Black Widow. The lights went out again and when they came back on the two divas were gone. The paramedics came out and loaded Naomi onto a stretcher and left the building.


	3. Craziness In NXT

The Next Week On NXT

Just as the show started "Tornado" by Mindless Self Indulgence started playing and three disfigured clown masks showed up on the titantron.

Chris, no wait I'm sorry, Nate laughed maniacally.

"Hello, kids! Your old pal Nate has prepared a night of fun for you all, but before I get to that I'd like to introduce you to two new friends I've made."

Paige and AJ both took off the masks.

"Now you may know us as current Divas and NXT Women's Champion Paige and former Divas Champion AJ Lee." AJ said.

"We still are the same people, but we are now members of Nate's Circus." Paige explained.

"And tonight you will meet more of us." Nate finished. "See you later, children."

Backstage

"That was great girls." Nate praised.

"Well, thank you, sir. Do we get a reward for our great performance?" Paige asked seductively.

"After the show. Right now we have to focus on the task at hand."

Over the course of the show more members revealed.

In a tag team match vs Colin Cassady and Enzo Amore, The Ascension were revealed as members of the circus.

Other NXT Superstars that were revealed as members were Sami Zayn, Solomon Crowe, and Adrian Neville. However, the most important reveal was the one of Corey Graves.

He was in the middle of a match with Curtis Axel who had Ryback in his corner. The lights went out in the arena. When they came back on every member of "Nate's Circus" surrounded the ring. Curtis Axel was no where to be found, as Corey and Ryback were the only ones left.

Corey then attacked Ryback from behind, shocking the NXT fans.

Nate picked up a microphone.

"Children, let me introduce you to our newest member, Corey Graves!"

Corey got down on his knees and bowed his put the rubber mask on his head and they all laughed maniacally.

After the show.

"What the hell do you freaks want with me?! Let me go!" Curtis shrieked.

The Circus had kidnapped Axel during the initiation of Corey. Nate had put AJ and Paige in charge of him.

"We just want you to see something." AJ said.

Paige brought in a television and put the disc inside the DVD player. It was the footage of the entire Circus destroying Ryback.

"Why are you showing me this?" Curtis asked in fear.

"We're showing this to you because we want you to see what could happen if you try to interfere in our master's plans." Paige answered. "Now get out before something bad happens to you."

Curtis ran out of the room like his life depended on it.

Nate was watching the whole thing. "Now do we get our reward?" AJ asked.

"Definitely."

Nate walked over to AJ and roughly kissed her. He then switched over to Paige and started neck kissing her which made her moan in pleasure. AJ and Paige then pushed him over to the wall. Paige dropped down to her knees and unzipped his jeans.

She began to suck his cock. "Oh, shit" Nate gasped as he felt the wetness of her mouth around his cock. AJ then kissed him. Paige stopped sucking his hard length. She then started to make out with AJ with the taste of Nate's precum still in her mouth.

At the sight of this Nate started jacking off.

"AJ, look who's enjoying the show." Paige said. "Let's make it even better for him."

AJ layed Paige down on the floor and once again started kissing her. She pulled off her shirt and bra. AJ then started to suck on Paige's breasts.

Paige moaned at this. AJ kissed lower and lower until she reached Paige's shorts. She took them off and moved her panties over. AJ inserted a finger inside of Paige.

"You're so wet." AJ panted. She replaced her finger with her mouth and started tongue fucking her. "Fuck!" Paige yelled.

This was too much for Nate as he pulled down AJ's shorts and panties and plunged into her from behind. This caught her by surprise. "Fuck yes, faster!" AJ screamed.

Nate gladly obeyed her and began slamming into her even faster. The faster Nate thrusted, the faster AJ licked Paige's throbbing pussy.

They all climaxed at the same time.

"That was amazing." Paige said breathlessly. "Well, the better you two do, the more stuff like that happens." said Nate.

All three of them got dressed and left the room.

With Corey

"Hey Adrian, why did you join the faction anyway." He asked. "To be honest, I just wanted to be promoted to the main roster. For years I've been busting my ass to get to this point, and this is my big break."

Corey shrugged. "It's better than my reason."

"Why do you say that?"

"I only joined because of some petty grudge I've been holding against Eva Marie."

"Wow, that's an interesting reason to join." Adrian replied.

"That's the exact same thing the leader said."


	4. Guess Who's Back?

Friday Afternoon

"Nate, who should we go after next?" Paige asked.

"I say Summer Rae, I always hated that bitch." Nate answered.

"Alright, so how are we going to pull it off."

Nate had the perfect idea. He whispered it into Paige's ear.

"Very well, sir. It'll get AJ and Dean so I can tell them what's happening."

As Paige turned around to leave Nate said one more thing. "Oh, and Paige, tell Dean to bring his fork."

With Dean and Roman

"So, then the bitch overdosed on heroin while she was blowing me. I mean I still finished, but what kind of shit is that?" Dean said.

"Dean, I swear to god if you tell me one more of your stories I will freakin beat you down with a goddamn pipe, do you hear me? I will Lucky Cannon your ass." Roman threatened.

"Okay calm down I won't tell you anymore stories."

As Roman was about to say something they both saw AJ skipping over to them with a big smile across her face.

"What's up short stuff?" Roman asked.

"Paige told me that Dean and I are going to take out Summer Rae. She also told me to tell him not to forget his fork." AJ replied.

"So the big clown picked us two to take out Summer Eve's Douche, huh. I'm going to enjoy this."

AJ grabbed Dean's arm.

"Come, I'll tell you what we're going to do over some lunch." AJ said.

"That's fine by me, Dean is hungry." Dean joked.

Dean left with AJ which meant the big man was alone.

"I guess I'll go find Seth." Roman thought.

He walked to The Shield's locker room and opened the door.

"Yo Seth, Dean ditched- what the fuck?!"

Roman caught a half naked Seth on top of somebody.

"Who the fuck is that?" Roman asked

"Hi, Roman" The woman said.

"Kaitlyn?!" Roman yelled.

"Yep, it's me." She confirmed.

"Yeah, I'm just going to step out. You two can continue what you were doing." Roman said as he backed away from the two.

"Wait, let us explain!" Seth begged.

"You don't have to explain anything, Seth. I think it's pretty clear what was happening."

"No dude, we weren't doing that! I tripped and fell onto her. It was only topless because I was changing my shirt." Seth explained.

"Okay, I believe you. It's just I was surprised by that. I mean it's weird enough that Kaitlyn's here considering she's not with the company anymore. Why are you here anyway?" He asked her.

"Because Chris asked me here. He told me to come to you guys and ask about some plan to get rid of the Total Divas." Kaitlyn explained.

"No, no, no. Nate can't do this." Roman said.

"Who's Nate and what can he not do?" She asked with concern.

"It's Chris' alter ego. I'm saying he can't bring you into this because it has nothing to do with you. You're not with the company anymore.

"What does that have to do with anything? Nate technically isn't with the company anymore either and he's the one that's running this shit." Seth pointed out.

"It's just- you know what that's not why I don't want her to be apart of this. It's because of AJ, okay? We can't afford any tension in this group. I'm pretty sure neither of them has forgotten what happened between them." Roman admitted.

"He does have a point, Kaitlyn, but Roman we can't disobey him. You do know what he's capable of now that he's back to his old ways." Seth reasoned.

"Fine, I won't say nothin' but when this blows up in our faces don't say I didn't warn you."

With Dean and AJ during Friday Night Smackdown

"So, after that I beat the shit out of the kid with a Louisville Slugger and it was then and there when I realized that I was going to be alone for the rest of my life." Dean said.

"That might be the single most disturbing thing I've ever heard." AJ replied.

"Really, well be prepared to hear something even worse than that." Dean said.

"No, please don't! Anyway, it's almost time to strike. Do you remember what we have to do?" AJ asked.

"Please, I can't wait to do this." Dean assured.

Summer Rae was wrestling Cameron when the lights went out.

"Summer, hey Summer!"

It was Dean Ambrose.

"I hate to bother you, but you might want to check this out. Come on camera guy."

The camera folowed Dean until they reached a door.

"Look" He said as he opened the door. In the room was Fandango tied up to a chair. He was screaming hysterically.

"Will you shut up!?" Dean yelled as he hit him in the head with the fork. Blood immediately flowed out of his forehead.

Summer was in hysterics down in the ring.

"Hey, I told him to shut up. Also, you might want to look behind you."

AJ was there holding a baseball bat and had a devious smile on her face.

When Summer turned around she took a bat to the face.

Instead of helping her Cameron bailed out of the ring just like when her so-called best friend, Naomi was getting attacked.

Meanwhile, AJ continued to beat the ever living shit out of Summer with the bat. Afterwards she put her unconscious body in the Black Widow just like last time.

The lights went out again and she was gone.

The maniacal laugh of the head clown in charge echoed around the arena as Summer was carried out on a stretcher.

Backstage

AJ and Dean were walking back to The Shield's locker room.

"Did you see her face when I hit him in the head with the fork?" Dean laughed.

"Yeah, that was frickin hilarious." AJ said.

"But you know that smile you had on was really sexy." Dean complemented.

AJ just blushed.

Once they got to the locker room, AJ opened the door.

"Hey guys, what's- what is she doing here?!"


	5. How Could You?

"What's she doing here!?" AJ yelled.

Roman gave Seth a "I Told You So" look and spoke."Um, Nate kind of brought in Kaitlyn to help with the plan"he explained.

"And he didn't tell me about it? I'm going to go straight to him and give him a piece of my mind." AJ declared.

"That's not a good idea at all. What are you stupid? You are aware of what he's capable of. The guy has no conscience." Seth reasoned.

"I don't care. He knows that I can't stand Man-Arms over here. Hell, he knows she can't stand me either, yet he still brought her here. In the words of The Iron Shiek, Fackin Bullsheet!" AJ ranted.

"First of all, that might of been the best Iron Shiek impersonation ever." AJ smiled at the complement by Dean.

"And second of all, are you fucking insane? You're really going to do this?" He asked.

"No, I'm not insane and yes I'm going to do this." AJ confirmed.

"Alright, if you insist on doing it then one of us is going to have to come with you at least." Seth demanded.

"Fine."

"Now, who's going to come with her, cause I'm not doing that shit." Seth said.

"What?! You're the one who said someone should go with her!" Dean argued.

"I never said that I would do it. Why don't you go with her?"

"Are you out of your freakin mind? Hell No!"

"How about Roman?" Seth recommended.

All eyes were on the Big Samoan.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"Goddamnit, no." Roman refused.

"Please." AJ begged.

Roman was about to say no again, but then AJ gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm a fucking idiot. Alright I'll go."

AJ jumped into Roman's arms and hugged him.

"Thank You, Roman!"

"Yeah, Yeah now let's go. I want to get this over with."

Roman then carried AJ out of the locker room.

"He's a dead man." Dean said.

"Yep." Seth agreed.

Meanwhile in NXT for some reason.

"Hey Adrian, why did the author randomly put us in this chapter?" Corey asked.

"Because he didn't want the people who read this to forget that we're important to the story?"

"Most Likely."

Now back to the story.

Roman carried AJ until they got to the outside of Nate's locker room.

"So, what's the plan?" Roman asked.

"You stand out here and if something happens you jump in there and save me." AJ explained.

Roman nodded and AJ knocked on the door.

"The door is unlocked."

AJ opened the door and walked in.

"Ah, AJ, what can I do for you?" Nate asked.

"Um, Nate I just wanted to talk to you." AJ answered.

"About?"

"It's just that I found out that you brought in Kaitlyn to help with the plan."

"So? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I've got news for you little girl. I don't care. Your feelings have nothing to do with the goal of destroying the Total Divas." Nate said as he walked toward her.

"But you know the history between me and Kaitlyn! You know-

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Nate wrapped his hand around her throat and pushed her to the wall.

"I think you're forgetting who I am. Maybe I should punish you, then you'll remember."

He then turned her around and ripped her shorts off. AJ started screaming as he took his pants off and bended her over.

At that moment Roman busted open the door.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Roman asked outraged.

"I'm just reminding her who's boss." Nate answered nonchalantly.

"By raping her? You know, you should have never gone back to this. We only agreed to help you get rid of The Total Divas, but you've completely lost sight of that. What happened to Chris? What happened to the guy that wasn't batshit crazy and wouldn't rape his friend?"

"He's gone Roman, Nate is here to stay baby! Also, you can take this slut with you.

Nate pushed AJ toward Roman.

"You're not going to get away with this you son of a bitch!" Roman yelled.

"I already did!" Nate gloated.

As Roman carried AJ out of the room he heard the evil laughter of the deranged man he once called his friend.

"Roman, can we just go to your hotel. I really don't want to face those three right now, especially Kaitlyn. She'd probably make fun of me. To be honest, I'd deserve it. After all of the cruel things I've done to her." AJ said depressed.

"Nonsense, Kaitlyn's too nice to do that. Besides, even if she did you know that me, Seth and Dean would have your back."

"That's true, but I still don't want to face them. Can we go to your hotel, please." AJ begged.

"Alright." Roman sighed. He continued to carry her until they got to his rental car.

Once they got to the hotel, Roman texted Seth and Dean to tell them that he took AJ home with him so they wouldn't worry.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Roman asked.

"I want to take a shower, so I don't feel dirty." AJ answered.

"Okay, just take a towel and a washcloth from the closet."

AJ did what she what she was told and got into the shower.

Unfortunately, she didn't realize that she didn't have any change of clothes until she finished.

"Hey Roman!" AJ called from inside the hathroom

"What's up?!"

"Can I borrow some clothes?!"

"Sure, just give me a second!"

Roman got a pair of basketball shorts and a black t-shirt for her. He also had to give her a pair of boxer shorts.

Once he was in front of the door AJ opened the door a little bit so he could pass her the clothes.

He blew up the guest bed and put it in the living room.

"Good Night, April." Roman said.

"Good Night, my big Samoan friend." AJ replied.

AJ kept waking up to nightmares of Nate doing unspeakable things to her and the people who she cared about.

She just couldn't believe that her best friend tried to take advantage of her.

AJ was too scared to sleep alone so she walked into Roman's room and woke him up.

"Yes, AJ?" Roman asked groggily.

"Can I sleep with you? I keep having nightmares about Nate." AJ said.

"Okay, get in."

AJ climbed into the bed and held onto him tightly as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Compromised

"HE DID WHAT?!" Seth yelled.

Roman just finished explaining to Seth and Dean what happened to AJ when she confronted Nate.

"I swear to fucking Christ I'm going to fucking kill that fucking cock-sucking son of a goddamn cum-guzzling bitch!" Dean swore.

"Jesus Christ, Dean. Calm down." Roman said.

"No, I'm not going to fucking calm down. That vagina-having jackoff attempted to rape my fucking friend!"

"Yeah, well spouting out random curse words isn't going to help at all." Roman countered.

At those words Dean shut his mouth.

"Now, before you kill him, remember that this is not Chris. He wouldn't do something like that, this is Nate. We need to somehow get Chris back without hurting him."

"Okay, then how did we get him back the last time?" Seth asked.

"AJ did something, but she never told us what she did." Roman responded.

"Well, we need to ask her." Dean said.

"She's still fragile from the incident. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want to talk about Nate right now."

"So what are we going to do then?" Dean asked.

"We wait." Seth answered.

Meanwhile inside of Nate's head.

"Why the fuck did you that to her?!" Chris asked.

"What, are you actually saying that you care about her? For years all she's been to you was a good fuck." Nate said.

"That's not true!" Chris denied.

"Oh, get out of here with that bullshit! I'm you, remember? I know you were pretending to be her friend just so she would suck your dick on the side, and I'm supposed to be the evil one."

Chris had no response to that. Everything that his alter-ego had just said was true.

"Nothing to say, huh? That's because you know I'm right." Nate taunted.

"Look, just get out. I don't know why I came up with you back anyway." Chris said.

"No, I'm not getting out until I destroy the Total Divas. That's the task at hand."

"Get the fuck out of my head!" Chris yelled as he swung at his alter-ego.

Nate dodged the fist and sweep kicked him, knocking him the on the ground. He mounted Chris and started raining down rights and lefts on him. Chris then kicked Nate off of him and kicked him square in the face. Nate was stunned and Chris took advantage of that by punching him right in the jaw.

"Get Out!" Chris yelled.

Nate was trying to figure out what to do and once he did an evil smirk found its way onto his face.

"Okay, I will."

All of a sudden Nate ran away from Chris until he got to the end of the brain. He took a few steps back and he ran at full speed toward the brain. The impact of the tackle sent Nate out of Chris' head.

At that moment, it was like they were both looking at a mirror.

"What the hell is going on?" Chris asked scared out of his mind.

"You told me to get out, so I got out." Nate explained.

"Wait so, there are two of us now?"

"What do you think, Einstein?"

"This is weird" Chris thought to himself. "Either I'm on the worst acid trip ever or there really are two of me."

"No, you're not on an acid trip." Nate confirmed.

Chris stared at Nate.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking. I'm you."

At that moment Dean walked into the room.

"Nate! I'm going to fucking kill you- what the fuck?!

Dean just stood there looking at Nate and Chris.

"Um, can somebody please tell me what the shit is going the fuck on?!" Dean questioned.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Nate said.

Roman and Seth then came running after Dean.

"Dude, don't do it! It'll just make things worse-"

Seth shut his mouth once he realized what was going on.

"Oh, Shit!"

An Hour Later.

"Wait, so you two were fighting in Chris' mind, and Nate jumped out of it?" Roman asked.

"Yes! I just explained that to you. Do you speak English or are you a retard." Nate said irritated.

"Well, this solves our problems. Now all we have to do is kill Nate." Dean said eagerly.

"No, Dean! If you kill him I die too. He's me, remember?" Chris reasoned.

"Damn It!" Dean yelled in frustration.

"To be honest, I don't care what you four do because I am out of here." Nate said.

He walked to the door in an attempt to leave until Roman speared him from behind like a freakin' freight train.

"The fuck you are leaving. In case you forgot you tried to rape our goddamn friend." He said.

"Ow, Roman. What did I just tell Dean?" Chris said in pain.

"Sorry Chris, I forgot."

Nate then got a sadistic idea. He started to punch himself in the face over and over again. Then he punched himself in the ribs.

Chris doubled over in pain while blood was oozing profusely out of his head.

"Stop, please stop." Chris begged.

"You're all going to listen to me from now on. Or else I WILL kill myself." Nate threatened.

Of course if he did, Chris would also die.

"You wouldn't." Seth said.

Nate just stared at him.

"I'm gonna steal something from Zack Ryder, are you serious bro? My fucking name is Psycho Nate! Do you really think that I wouldn't kill myself?"

Seth said nothing in defeat.

"Now, do we have a deal?" Nate asked.

Chris spoke up.

"Yeah, we have a deal."

Authors Note: I'm sorry for the hiatus. It was a combination of writer's block and just plain laziness. It'll try to update at least once a week. I'd also like to thank all the people who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story.


	7. I Need Help

After Nate's attempt to violate her, AJ decided to quit WWE. She now spends her time just sitting in her house doing nothing. Every once in a while she got visits from her friends. Even Kaitlyn showed up to check on her. They ended up making up and once again became friends. Honestly, she wished that that would've happened before she went to confront Nate.

One day, Roman came over and said that he was granted some vacation time from Vince and decided to spend those days with her.

"Roman, you don't have to waste your time with me. I'm just a little slut like Chris said." AJ sulked.

"Don't say that about yourself. You're not a slut and you know that Chris didn't say that. It was Nate." Roman said.

"It doesn't matter if Chris said it or if it was Nate that said it. I am a slut. I've been in relationships with almost every male member of the roster. Hell, I've been in two different threesomes that have both included Nate. One of them also included you, Roman. You of all people should be able to see that I'm just a dirty, little slut."

"You're not a slut, AJ. You are a beautiful woman and a great friend. If me telling you can't make you see that then maybe this can."

Roman then grabbed AJ's face and planted a firm kiss on her lips. At first, she was surprised at the action but nonetheless she responded quickly. Roman licked her lips, asking for entrance inside of her mouth. AJ gladly obliged. Their tongues battled for dominance as Roman started kneading her breasts through her shirt. When he tired of her mouth he moved down to her collarbone where started sucking. This action caused AJ to moan.

"Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" Roman asked breathlessly.

AJ nodded and mashed her lips against his again as Roman carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

Roman lightly placed AJ onto the bed and took off her shirt to find she wasn't wearing a bra. The sight of AJ's perfect breasts made him even more hard than he was before, if that was even possible.

Roman greedily took the left breast into his mouth and started sucking on the nipple.

"Roman!" AJ cried out in pleasure.

Roman did the same thing to the other breast which once again made AJ yell out in pleasure. He kissed her from the valley between the two tanned globes all the way to her basketball shorts. He then proceeded to take off her shorts and panties at the same time, leaving him to admire her and all her naked glory.

"So fucking beautiful." Roman thought to himself.

The Samoan then slowly slid two fingers inside AJ's extremely wet pussy. He then started to pump his fingers in and out of her womanhood.

"Fuck, yes Roman! I'm going to cum!"

"Then cum for me, baby. Don't hold back."

"Oh Fuck!" AJ yelled as her sweet juices flowed out of her pussy onto Roman's fingers.

"Roman, please." AJ begged.

"Please, what?" Roman asked.

"You know what I want."

"I need you to tell me what you want."

"I need you inside me, Roman. Fuck Me!"

"Your wish is my command." Roman said.

He took his hard length and slowly pushed himself into her.

"Oh, shit. You're so fucking tight."

After she adjusted to his huge member and gave him the okay to move, Roman carefully thrusted in and out of her.

"I know you can do better than that, Roman."

Roman took this as a challenge and moved a lot faster than before. The faster he moved his hips, the louder AJ's cries would become. Usually, she would be worried the neighbors would hear, but this time AJ didn't care. She needed this.

"Shit, AJ. I don't know how longer I can last." Roman admitted.

"Neither can I." AJ replied.

"Roman!" AJ yelled as her walls clamped down onto Roman's cock, causing him to spill his warm, milky seed inside of her.

After the effects of the sex wore off, Roman realized something.

He wasn't wearing a condom.

"AJ, I'm sorry. I didn't wear protection." Roman apologized.

"It's okay, I'm on the pill." AJ reassured Roman.

"That's a relief."

"So, are we dating now or is this like a friends with benefits thing?" AJ asked.

"I think it's a friends with benefits thing. When you need to feel better, you know where to find me." Roman answered.

"Well in that case, I think I'm feeling kind of sad now." AJ said as she put on a sad face.

"We'll have the fix that won't we?" Roman asked seductively.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

With Seth and Dean

"So in conclusion, we need your help. You're the only person who knows him better than us and you're the person who created him in the first place. We need you to finish what you started." Seth explained.

"I knew this day would come. I knew it. I'll help you, but what's in it for me?" The person asked.

"You get closure. And this." Dean answered as he took out a briefcase filled with money.

"Wow, you must really be desperate to give me that much money. Good enough. Looks like the creator has to destroy his own creation."

AN: I bet you guys are wondering who they played off to help them get rid of Nate. You'll see in the next chapter.


	8. Surprise, Worry, And Heartbreak

After the whole hostage thing with Nate, the circus were starting to second guess their decision to join in the first place. They were basically his slaves. It was kind of like in 2010 when John Cena was forced to join Nexus, minus the endless abuse. Out of all the members, one person took the brunt of Nate's tyranny. It was The Diva's Champion, Paige. Week after week, Nate would verbally and physically abuse the poor 21-year old.

"You ain't shit, you fucking piece of garbage!" repeated over and over again in her head.

Yet, she still stopped at nothing to somehow make him proud of her. She loved him so much, despite the onslaught of hurtful words and blows to the head.

On Monday Night Raw

"Your winner and NEW Divas Champion, Natalya!" Justin Roberts announced as the first female graduate of the Hart Dungeon raised the championship over her head in victory.

Paige meanwhile, was sobbing quietly to herself on the mat in defeat. Then "Tornado" by Mindless Self Indulgence started playing and the big bad clown in charge came up on the titantron, without his mask.

"Paaaaige."

Paige really didn't want to look at him right now. She felt like she had failed Nate by losing the title, to a Total Diva no less. She just ignored him and turned her head the other way.

However, this made Nate angry.

"I SAID, PAIGE!" He exclaimed angrily.

This action caused Paige to instantly look up.

"Wow, you lost the championship. I would say that I'm surprised, but I'd be lying. This just proves what I've been saying all along. You're nothing but a worthless piece of human garbage. You're nothing without me and now that you're not a champion anymore, I have no use for you. Paige, I'm officially releasing you from The Circus. Bye, Bye." Nate then started laughing.

Paige was absolutely crushed. The man that she adored just kicked her to the curb. Paige's sadness had now turned into full blown anger.

She yelled crazily as she ran out the ring and ripped the cover off of the announcers table and threw it on the floor. She then took a steel chair and started hitting the ring post until she broke down crying on the ground.

On Friday Night Smackdown

Nate was sitting on a chair in the middle of the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"A lot of things have happened tonight. The Prime Time Players reunited, Dolph Ziggler won the Intercontinental Championship from Wade Barrett and Shelton Benjamin returned. Looks like my wish came true." He said referring to when he mentioned Shelton in the promo that started this mess in the first place.

"But, I'd like to take you guys back to what happened on Monday. Take a look."

The titantron showed Nate kicking Paige out of the group, followed by Paige's meltdown.

After the video finished, Nate laughed at it.

"Did you see her face? That was freakin' hilarious."

The crowd, however, did not find it funny at all and started booing.

"Forget you guys. You have no sense of humor. Anyway, it's come to my attention that some of my own people have a problem with what I did. I want to address this right now, so anybody who has a problem with me get down here and say it to my face."

Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield.

From the crowd, out came Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose with microphones in their hands.

Dean spoke first.

"Yeah, we both have a problem. First you cause my best friend AJ to quit the company, now you kick the one person who worshipped you like you were a king to the curb? You are a sick man. I can't believe I used to call you a friend, you son of a bitch!"

Next, Seth spoke.

"Woah, Dean chill. It's okay though Nate because instead of grieving about it, we're just gonna kick your ass." They started walking down the stairs.

"Did you guys forget what happens if you do that, already? Go ahead and do it. I really don't care."

Just then the lights in the arena went out.

When they came back on, the crowd was shocked at what they saw.

It was a man wearing a black ski mask with Nate unconscious beneath his feet.

But they were even more surprised when the man took off the mask.

It was... CM Punk!

After The Show

When Nate finally came to terms with what had happened his mood was what could be only explained in four words, PISSED THE FUCK OFF!

"How could they have known about this?!" He screamed.

"How could they have possibly known about Punk?"

Suddenly, a light bulb went on in his head.

"It was fucking AJ! That conniving bitch! She must've told them what she did to stop the first time!"

His face then contorted into a twisted smile.

"Yo, It's on motherfucker. It's on like fucking king kong all up in this bitch!"

At AJ's House

After another passionate round of sex with Roman, AJ got to thinking.

"Now that I told them what happened the first time, I'm pretty sure that Nate's gonna come after me." This frightened her to no end. She didn't want to see him again. He had done something that no one thought could be possible. He had broken her.

"Hey, Roman?" AJ asked softly.

"What's up?"

"If Nate comes after me you'll protect me right?" AJ asked.

"Did you really just ask that question? Of course I'm gonna protect you. I'm already fucking you on a daily basis, It's the least I could do." He joked.

"Roman!" AJ yelled as she threw a pillow at him.

"Sheesh, calm down it was just a joke."

"Well, I didn't find it funny."

"Forget it, just go to sleep." Roman said.

"Fine, good night Roman."

"Night, AJ."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Goodbye?

Chris Young has been sitting at his home in The Bronx for about two months now. He hasn't bothered to do anything except for eat and go to the bathroom. He hasn't answered his phone or even contacted his family. His hair was unkempt and long and his beard had grown out. Nothing mattered to him anymore considering he feared for his life. That was torture, not knowing whether or not Nate had become so desperate that he decided to end both of their lives. Absolute torture. The worst part of it though, was the fact that it was all his fault. He's the reason why all of this is happening. All his friends, or ex-friends were hurt by the monster he and Punk created.

Today, Chris was just done. He figured if he ended his own life then everyone's problems would be solved. Before attempted to kill himself he wrote a suicide note that read:

"By the time you read this, I will be gone from this world. I just want to say I'm sorry for

what I've put everyone through. I'm sorry for being such a waste of space. I'm sorry for

becoming the man I am today and I'm sorry for pushing everyone that I love and care about

away. I know that you'll be sad at first, but think about it. With me gone everyone won't have

to deal with me anymore and you'll forget about me. Finally, I'd like to say

I'm sorry to AJ. All these years of friendship have been nothing but a scheme to get you in bed

with me. I'm also sorry for doing that terrible thing to you. I hope you'll forgive me for that.

You know, I should have listened to you and the guys and left well enough alone. Oh, we'll.

Hopefully this will fix it.

Goodbye, everyone.

From: Chris Young

Chris then went into the kitchen and took some rope out of the drawer he had bought earlier in the day. The depressed human being also took one of the chairs out of the kitchen. He then hooked the rope onto the chandelier in the living room.

"Well, this is goodbye." Chris said

He climbed onto the chair and wrapped the noose around his neck.

Five minutes away from Chris' house.

Paige was on the way to where Chris lived with instructions that Seth had given her. She decided to come over there because she still had no idea that Nate and Chris were two people now. She was going to beg him to let her back into the group. Since the last show was in Madison Square Garden she wasn't that far away from his home.

Once she got there she banged on the door, asking him to open the door until she found that the door was unlocked.

What she saw was probably the scariest thing she'd ever seen in her life.

It was Chris unconscious, hanging from his chandelier.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed.

Paige climbed onto the chair and untied the noose from his neck.

She then proceeded to perform CPR until he woke up.

"Am I in hell, already?" Chris asked.

"No, you're still alive." The Brit answered.

"Wait, Paige? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to ask you to please take me back."

"What are you talking about, Paige?" Chris asked perplexed.

"You know what. You kicked me out of The Circus." Paige said annoyed.

"Um, Paige? Do you know about what happened four months ago?"

"No."

"Yeah, well it's a long story. Let me tell you what happened."

By the time Chris finished explaining to Paige what happened, she had a look of disbelief upon her face.

"So you two are different people now?"

"Yeah, and there would've been none of us if you didn't come here!" Chris yelled.

"Woah, why are you getting mad at me? If I hadn't been here, you would have been dead."

"That's what I wanted to happen! If I'm dead then Nate's dead and if Nate's dead then everyone's problems would be solved, including mine. You think it's been fun for me to wonder if my life's going to be over in a second?!" Chris ranted.

Paige just stared at him.

"That might have been the stupidest thing I think I've ever heard in my life! If you think that killing yourself is going to solve everyone else's problems, then you're more insane than Nate! Okay, if you're dead then Nate's dead, I get that. But what about our feelings? Do you really think that me and AJ are going to just forget you? Or what about Seth, Dean and Roman? Hell, even Corey's going to miss you! You had no control over what Nate did to AJ or me, yet you're just going to wuss out and kill yourself, like some emo, pussy punk bitch?! Pathetic."

Chris then grabbed Paige's face and placed a rough kiss on her lips. The two tongue wrestled until they ran out of breath.

"What was that for?" Paige asked.

"That was for opening my eyes and telling me to man up. You're right, killing myself would be a bitch move on my part. Thank you."

"You're welcome, but I think I deserve more then a thank you." Paige said seductively.

"Way ahead of you."

Chris started kissing her again with a passion. He then moved down to her neck and sucked on it, leaving a mark.

"Bedroom?" Chris asked.

"No, fuck me on the floor." Paige answered.

"Oh, you naughty bitch!"

Chris layed her down on the floor and ripped off her button up shirt, in the process popping all of the buttons off.

"You can borrow one of my shirts." He said as he removed her bra.

The rejuvenated man turned his attention toward the two pale mounds of naked flesh and started sucking on her nipples, making her yell his name in pleasure.

Paige however, didn't have time for foreplay. She showed that by surprising Chris and flipping them over so she was on top. The horny raven haired diva instantly took off her jeans and panties along with his boxers, freeing his painfully hard erection. She then impaled herself onto his hard member and rode him. Chris was starting to pick up speed with his thrusts while Paige jumped up and down on his cock, causing both of their pelvises to smack against.

"Oh my fucking God, I'm gonna cum!" Paige cried out.

Chris new he was close to so moved them to where he was on top and continued mercilessly pounding into Paige's tight pussy.

"FUCK!" Paige yelled as she squirted her juices onto Chris' dick.

He pulled out right before he came and thick ropes of his seed spilled out onto Paige's stomach.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to call a carpet cleaner."


	10. Joke's On You

"Alright AJ, I'm leaving now. See you around." Roman said as he walked out the front door of AJ's house. For Roman, the last seven days were probably the best of his life. Not only did he help a friend out, he also "helped" her if you know what I mean. Now, it was time to go back to work. He got into his car and drove off.

Little did he know that there was a certain pissed off clown waiting in the shadows.

With Punk

"Great." Punk thought to himself. "I get payed off to get rid of someone and I don't even know where he is. This sucks some major balls. Well, at least I'm still gettin' paid. Now I can kick back, relax and-"

Punk's phone rang and when he looked at the Caller I.D he saw it was his friend, Colt Cabana. He answered the phone.

"What do you want, Colt?" Punk asked impatiently.

"Well hello to you too, Punk. Anyway, you might want to go see AJ. Apparently she hasn't had any contact with anyone for the last week." Colt advised.

Punk had quite the history with AJ. After all, they were almost married. But of course he had to mess that up and tell her about a month before the wedding that he wasn't sure anymore. To his surprise, she took it pretty well. They've been friends ever since.

"Hello, Punk? You still there?" Colt asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"So are you going or not?"

"Uh huh, I've got nothing better to do."

"Alrighty, then. If you excuse me I've got a Cubs game to get to, in my living room with a chili dog in my lap."

Punk laughed at that.

"Have fun, Colton."

Punk then hung up.

With Corey and Adrian

"You know what? I'm sick of doing these sporadic appearances in this goddamn story. Either give us an actual arc or we're leaving." Adrian said upset.

"Yeah, what the hell? Give us something. Why don't you do something with us and Eva Marie. Remember what I said about her?"

"Sorry guys, I've been busy with the main story. I can't give you anything in here, but I'll tell you what. I can give you guys your own story." Smart Mark offered.

"We'll take what we can get. Sir, you've got yourself a deal." Adrian accepted.

"Okay, back to the goddamn story."

With AJ

For the first time in a while, AJ didn't feel broken. In fact she felt happy. Nate didn't haunt her dreams anymore. She was actually turning back to her old self. It was all thanks to Roman and his, "friendliness". The former Divas Champion then decided to run herself a nice bath. She stripped down and stepped into the tub. It was very relaxing for her.

She sat in the bath tub with her eyes closed and without a care in the world, until the lights in her house shut off.

This made AJ extremely frightened. Still naked, she jumped out of the bath, ran into her bedroom and hid under her bed.

"AJ, come out to play-ay. AJ, come out to play-ay." A voice called out.

All of a sudden the lights turned back on.

AJ looked around to see that it was safe before she came from under the bed.

"It was probably a power outage." She said to herself.

AJ walked back to her bathroom and opened the door.

"You should've minded your own business, bitch."

Nate was standing right in front of her.

Her first instinct was to run, but Nate then tackled her to the ground. The carpet was scraping against her exposed skin.

"You know, this is kind of turning me on a little. With you being naked and all." Nate said smugly.

His words sent shivers down her spine.

"Please don't rape me." AJ begged.

"Why not? Is it because you've been getting pounded by that big Samoan fucker?"

AJ gasped. "How did you know about that?"

"You stupid bitch, how do you fucking think I know? I've been spying on you."

"Where?"

"You see that red Toyota Camry across the street? I stole Chris' car from him." Nate explained.

"But why? Why have you been spying on me? You already got rid of me."

"You fuckin' know why. You told Dean, Seth, and Roman about Punk."

"What are you going to do about it?" AJ teased.

"I'm going to do what I've been doing to everyone who I have contact with. I'm gonna you my bitch."

Meanwhile

Punk had just gotten out of the cab he took to get to AJ's house. He also had Kofi with him since he'd forced him to bring him. Apparently Kofi missed his road wife.

Punk and Kofi walked toward AJ's home and knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

They both sat down in front of the door.

"She probably left to go do something." Kofi suggested.

"Probably." Punk replied.

Kofi's assumption was proven false when they heard a scream come from inside the house.

Punk then got up and busted down the door.

"AJ! Where are you?!" Punk yelled.

He got no answer.

"Punk, go check the bathroom. I'll go check the bedroom." Kofi ordered.

"Alright."

Punk dashed up the stairs toward the bedroom and pounded on the door.

"AJ, are you in there?!" He asked.

He opened the door and no one was in there.

The tattooed man then ran back downstairs to the bathroom and opened the door.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kofi on the floor, unconscious.

Punk then got on his knees and tried to wake his friend up.

"Come on, Kofi. You've got to wake up, man."

That's all he remembered before he was hit in the back of the head with a frying pan.

Author's Note: That's right, people. I did not get shot. I am still alive. Your pal Mark was just sick for awhile. He's back now. Peace out, homies.


	11. Surprise, Punk!

**The song for this chapter** **is** **"Bring The Pain" by Method Man.**

"Straight to voicemail, again." Dean said.

Seth and Dean were now getting worried. They had been trying to get a hold of Punk for the last two days and there's been no sign of him.

"You think he bailed on us and took the money?" Seth asked.

"No way. He would never back out on us like that. The dude's a badass and I should know. He kicked my ass in FCW."

"Well, there goes that theory then. What do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know. Apparently, Dolph Ziggler said that Kofi was missing also. That probably has something to do with it, I mean they are best friends." Dean answered.

Just then, Roman barged into the locker room with a pissed off look on his face.

"I think I know where Punk and Kofi are." He said angrily.

"Well, spit it out. Where?" Dean asked.

"At AJ's house." Roman replied with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"How did you find out?" Seth asked curiously.

"The bastard sent me a text message saying he was there."

"Dude, why do you seem so mad about that?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah", Seth added, "You do seem pretty pissed about it."

Roman knew there was no way out of this predicament, so he told them everything that had happened over the past week.

"Wait, so you banged AJ?" Seth asked after Roman was finished explaining.

"Yeah, with no strings attached."

"Oh, now I get it. You've developed feelings for April and you're jealous of Punk because of their history together."

"You hit the nail right on the head." Roman said.

"Guys, I hate to break up this little confessional but I kind of want to find Punk so we can get rid of Nate." Dean interrupted.

"Alright, let's go." Seth agreed.

When they opened the locker room door, they found Kaitlyn on the floor rubbing her head in pain.

"How come every time I see you you're on the floor?" Roman joked.

Dean, however, was not in a joking mood.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Dean asked angrily.

"Yes, but I only did it because it sounded like you guys were talking about something important." Kaitlyn explained.

"So why didn't you just come in?" Seth questioned.

"Because you wouldn't have let me come with you." Kaitlyn said while pointing her finger at Seth.

"You've been treating me like a little girl ever since we met. I think you forgot that I'm a former Divas Champion. I can take care of myself."

Seth huffed in frustration.

"You know what, fine. Come with us, but when you get scared out of your mind, don't come crying to me."

"Oh my friggin' God. Can we go to the goddamn car now, please?" Dean asked impatiently.

Kaitlyn and The Shield then advanced toward the car and began the 5 hour drive to AJ's.

With Kofi and Punk

Kofi was the first one to wake up.

"Oh, shit. My head is throbbing." He complained.

Once he completely gained his composure, he realized that he was tied to a chair.

"Hey! Is anybody here? Hello!" Kofi yelled.

"Yo, Kofi. Can you please shut the hell up? My head is killing me."

"Punk?"

"In the flesh." He replied.

"Are you tied up too?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah."

"Who do you think did this?"

"Kofi, who the fuck do you think did it?" Punk asked.

"You think it was Nate?"

"I don't think so, I know so."

"How did he even get here, anyway?" Kofi questioned.

"I don't know. All I know is that we haven't seen him in weeks. I figured he was gone."

"Where are we?"

"It looks like we're in AJ's basement." Punk answered.

"How do you know what AJ's basement looks like?"

"When we were engaged AJ was kind of, well frisky. I was fixing the television down here and she couldn't wait."

"Alright, I'm going to stop you there friend. That's your business, not mine."

"What? You're the one who asked."

"Never mind, how are we going to get out of here?" Kofi asked.

"Scoot the chair that you're in behind me and turn around. I might be able to untie you."

Just then, the sound of a door opening made Kofi and Punk freeze.

"Nate, you better let us out of here!" Punk yelled.

"Oh, I'm not Nate."

That voice made Punk stop breathing.

"AJ?"


End file.
